


second chances exist (you had one)

by ihavebeenslain



Series: dead man. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, He dies again, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Parallel Universes, Sad, Short, What-If, in a alternate universe, this is jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavebeenslain/pseuds/ihavebeenslain
Summary: In four, he dies a second time.





	second chances exist (you had one)

He remembers going in and never coming out.

He remembers the rumble, the distant tremor that sent him sprawling under the sturdiest thing he could find.

He remembers the blinding pain, the crushing weight on his chest that he had tried to differentiate from a severe panic attack, and a mass of rubble.

He remembers laughing at himself, because it had been both.

He remembers staring into the absolute darkness, thinking about nothing.

He remembers hyperventilating.

He remembers numbness settling steadily over him, the cold a casket he wanted to bury himself in.

He remembers falling into a darkness faintly reminiscent of sleep.

He remembers dreaming of drowning and burning. 

He remembers waking up to low oxygen levels. 

This time, he thinks of Bruce, of Alfred, of Dick, Tim, Damian, of the mother who loved drugs more than him.

This time, he thinks of fresh blueberry tarts and Gotham’s drenched skies.

This time, he succumbs to old thoughts. Old memories. Safe. He feels safe in them.

As if for all this time, the rift had been nothing but rust, and all he had to do was slot his key into the lock.

And for the first time in a long time, Jason recalls what dying had felt like. 

 _Lonely_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely for the last two lines. 
> 
> yeah i dunno why i do this to myself.


End file.
